zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Tangerine (Playset Hamster)
Names Greek: Mantaríni : Spanish: Mandarina : Portuguese (Brazil): Tangerina Media Appearances She was also in the Books: The Gaints and the Castle of Darkness, The Cross Weather Wizard and A Shock at The Stage Show Toy Variants Common Tangerine Flat Feet Tangerine Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Orange with peach ears, cheeks and paws * Hair Colour: Pink * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Pink tangerine Concave Feet Tangerine Tangerine is a G1 rockstar. She came with the Pretty Parlour play set. Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Orange with peach ears, cheeks and paws * Hair Colour: Pink * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Pink tangerine Accessories Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Pretty Parlor Tangerine Story Tangerine was adjusting her straw hat in the Pretty Parlor mirror when she saw it was five minutes before the hour. "It´s almost time!" she told her pet kitty Bubbles. As she hooked up her bridle and saddle, Tangerine offered Bubbles a ride. "We don't want to be late for today´s tea party!" Quickly, Bubbles jumped into Tangerine's hair and they scurried out the door. "Don't forget the flowers," reminded a mysterious voice. "Who said that?" Bubbles wondered. Looking towards the parlor, they heard the voice again. "I'' said it. Me, the magical mirror! I didn´t see you take the flowers, Tangerine." "Can mirrors really see things?" Tangerine asked excitedly. "Oh yes. Mirrors can see people as clearly as people can see mirrors. Hurry now, or you'll be late." Tangerine grabbed the bouquet of flowers as Bubbles waved good-bye to the magical mirror. Tangerine could hardly wait to tell her friends at the tea party all about the talking mirror. Afterwards, Tangerine invited everyone to freshen up in the Pretty Parlor and talk to the magical mirror! '''UK Fact File Story' Tangerine is the very friendliest of hamsters who always has a smile for her friends, especially for her best friend Bubbles the cat. She is cheerful whether is rains or shines. Argentinian Tangerine Argentinian Tangerine Variant I * Yellow, Red hair, brown ears, cheeks and paws and green tangerine Argentinian Tangerine Variant II (aka Black) * Collectors Pose * white body, blue hair, blue eyes, blue symbol. Brazilian Tangerine Greek Tangerine Italian Tangerine Accessories Italian Tangerine Variant I Italian Tangerine Variant II Italian Tangerine Variant III Italian Tangerine Variant IV Italian Black Variant V Macau Tangerine Macau Tangerine Variant I Macau Tangerine Variant II * Jenny * brown body with white hair Black Mexican Tangerine Mexican Tangerine Variant I * FF * paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDY Mexican Tangerine Variant II * CF (?) * paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDY Mexican Tangerine Variant III * Auriken, dark peach body, purple tangerine * no paw markings * FF Spanish Tangerine Spanish: Mandarina Spanish Tangerine Variant I * regular no country Spanish Tangerine Variant II * Fading Pink hair * Narrower tangerine * More palomino tone Spanish Tangerine Variant III * Symbols easily fade to white Spanish Tangerine Variant IV * white body and blue hair Spanish Piggy Tangerine The Spanish Piggy Tangerine was produced by Milton Bradley as part of the Establo de Belleza (Grooming Parlor) set. The parlor contained the name tags for all the other Milton Bradley piggy hamsters. Tangerine is not displayed on the backcard for the Milton Bradley piggy hamsters. See Spanish Piggy Hamsters for information. Hamster Stats * Pose: Piggy Pose * Body Colour: Orange with pink ears, cheeks and paws * Hair Colour: Pink * Eye Colour: Dark * Symbol: Pink tangerine, large/round or small/pointed Merchandise golf bag with Tangerine Porcelain Figurines Beauty Set Flat clear stickers Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Rockstars Category:G1 Orange Hamsters Category:G1 Playset Hamsters Category:Year Two (1989-1990)